Telling Fears
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Will tried to get the Glee Club to bond and some how it ends up with everyone hiding for their lives.


Mr. Shue was going through a trusting exercise with his glee club.

"Okay everyone is going to announce their biggest fears. I'll go first. I'm scared that Terry is going to come back and ruin everything I have with Emma and I'll die alone. Tina."

"I'm afraid that I'll lose my voice parentally. It's why I refuse to smoke or drink hot stuff." She turned to Mike who was next to her.

"If I break a leg playing football and never be able to dance like I can again." He turned to Brittany.

"That Lord Tubbington will lie on me when we're asleep and I'll suffocate." She turned to Santana.

"Seeing Manhands naked."

"I want to change mine to that." Brittany spoke up and Mike, Kurt, Quinn, Lauren, Blaine and Artie all agreed to that as well.

"Santana that isn't your fear. Admit it already." Rachel glared at the super-mega-awesome-foxy-hot girl.

"I don't have any other fears."

"What about the dark, or the clown from that movie, or Ghostface, or ghosts, or Toby, or Chucky, or Casper, or Jason, or A Christmas Carol, or the vacuum-" Santana had to physically cover the blonde's mouth to get her to shut up. She was terrified of all of those things and now she was going to have a nightmare that included all of them at once.

"Why are you scared of the vacuum?" Artie asked finding the list incredibly pathetic.

"It's loud, hurts my ears and use to eat all my toys. Plus it mocks me."

"Santana, Emma is still in her office why don't you go talk to her." This wasn't a suggestion and she sighed before getting up, Brittany promising to tell her everyone's fears later.

"Okay so where did we leave off. Finn why don't you go."

"I'm actually kind of scared of Santana, like a lot." He looked away as he said and Puck gave a yup.

"Yeah she can be really scary, once when we went to breadsticks I went to take one from the basket and she like stabbed me with a fork." Sam winced and held his hand protectively to his chest as he recounted the story.

"You never get between Santana and her breadsticks, that's the number one to like survive. Like you don't understand, no one can even touch them unless she says so, and taking a grunt or moan as a yes doesn't count. Trust me, you don't want to come between her and her breadsticks." Brittany seemed like she knew firsthand how bad Santana could get. "Once we were still kinda drunk after a pary and went there and their like bread oven was broke and she like went nuts, I'm kinda surprised they didn't press charges, I know one waitress has been in an institution ever since and another one still can't feel anything in his hands..." Brittany kind of forgot what her point was but then remembered it. "So moral of the story don't come between Santana and her breadsticks."

"Or Quinn and her bacon." Puck added before being kicked in the nuts by Quinn everyone's favorite psychotic cheerleader.

"Puck what's your biggest fear?"

"Jew Hell."

"There is no Jew Hell Noah." Rachel pointed out.

"That's what scares me, cos everyone else thinks hell is real and we don't what if we're wrong and I end up there?"

"What makes you think you'll go to hell Puck?" Mr. Shue was being the caring teacher now.

"He cheats in relationships, has unmarrital and unprotected sex, steals, attacks helpless younger people for fun." Quinn started listing things off.

"Okay guys this isn't suppose to be another way for you to attack each other. Mercedes do you want to go now?"

"Sure, I'm kind of freaked at the idea of Santana ruling the world." Everyone's jaw dropped as she said this.

"I never thought of that…" Finn looked like he was about to piss himself, Puck looked like he wanted to hid behind Lauren, Quinn had a look that said over my dead body.

"Oh God…that is scary, I mean Kim Kardashian would never be safe again…" Brittany looked lost as she spoke and shook her head.

"Okay guys really Santana can't rule the world and is nothing to be scared of." His cell rung and after flipping it open his eyes went wide.

"That was Emma…she tried hypnosis with Santana and well…she's on a rampage, so Brittany go calm her down." Will nudged the blonde towards the door. "We'll wait here, with the door locked…and blocked…"


End file.
